Conventionally, there is known a discharge container which is provided with a container main body, a cylinder, a piston, a stem and a nozzle head to discharge a contained liquid in a bubble form. In the discharge container, the nozzle head is pushed down, by which the contained liquid accommodated in the container main body is sucked up and mixed with air inside a gas-liquid mixing chamber to produce bubbles in the course of passing through a mesh ring, and the thus bubbled contained liquid is discharged from a nozzle hole of the nozzle head (refer to Patent Document 1 given below, for example).
Further, for the purpose of solving such a problem that contained liquid remaining on a nozzle is dripped or the contained liquid remaining therein is denatured in a discharge container having the above-described structure, proposed is a discharge container structured so as to suck the contained liquid remaining in the nozzle into a container main body after discharge of the contained liquid (refer to the following Patent Document 2, for example).    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 9-124063    PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-027654